


A Single Flap of Its Wings

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: ... can change everything.orEmerald goes through a bit of introspection while getting ready one morning.





	A Single Flap of Its Wings

**Author's Note:**

> A (very late) prompt fic for @araneavalon, ft. purrloined petals+3 from [this](http://thestarryskiesofpalaven.tumblr.com/post/165683917676/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) post!

Emerald didn't know what woke her up, if she was honest; whether it was the chirping outside, the sunlight hitting her eyes, Ruby's adorable snoring, or Blake's ear twitching right next to her own ear, she knew she wasn't getting back to sleep again.

She tried to stretch, but found her left arm trapped by Ruby's vice-like grip. A smile grew on her face.

... sometimes it still hit her that this was her reality now.

It had barely been half a year since the Vytal Festival and Cinder's plan to destroy Beacon, and Emerald could hardly believe how much had _changed_ since then; all because of a single reminder from her conscience at a single moment.

_"I need- need to tell you. I need to tell you something."_

She closed her eyes with a content sigh, laying her head back. She smiled to herself, letting her thoughts wander.

_She had to runrunrun get away--_

A twinge from her bladder reminded her that she had matters to attend to, Emerald sat up and carefully tried to extricate her arm from Ruby's arms.

_Quiet, garden, red-- NO why was she here, she was supposed to be in the dorm sleeping--_

It didn't work of course; Ruby stirred and opened a single, bleary eye, smiling when she saw Emerald.

"Mmmmmm... please don't leave," she whispered, letting out a big yawn afterwards. "You're comfy."

_"Please... don't leave."_

_The pleading in Ruby's eyes shattered her resolve, and Emerald crumbled to her knees with tears streaming down her face. "Why don't you hate me?!"_

_Three sets of footsteps sounded behind her, soft and hard and quiet._

_"Why would we?"_

Emerald blinked the past away, smiling softly. "If you know of a way for me to take a piss from all the way over here, I'm all ears, Ruby."

Ruby stilled for a moment, then grumpily released Emerald's arm. Emerald stifled a giggle as she got up, finally doing a stretch before heading towards the bathroom.

She opened the door and closed it quietly, more out of habit than anything; there was no way Blake was still asleep, after all.

 _"You're not the only one here who's made mistakes," Blake said, hugging Emerald. "Not by a long shot. But they're not the things that define you, Emerald; what you do about them_ does _. And that's why we don't hate you."_

On her way to the toilet, Emerald passed the mirror and was struck by the big smile on her face.

... it still hit her from time to time that this was her life now. She was... content. _Happy_ , even.

_Yang was laughing uproariously while Weiss tried to muster the patience to not just throw her hands up and leave._

_"Are you telling me you three only just now realized this? Today?"_

_The blushing trio on the bed nodded slowly. They held hands shyly, but firmly._

_Weiss sighed, muttering. "I can't believe I have three oblivious dolts as friends..."_

... she had to admit, she liked the Emerald in the mirror.

She took the time to splash her face with water, rubbing it over her eyes, before glancing up at the mirror again.

 _"If there is one thing you should know beyond all doubt, Miss Sustrai, is that it is our actions-- our_ choices _\-- that define who we are; not our abilities." Ozpin said, smiling reassuringly and turning to look at Emerald. "And you've made yours, haven't you?"_

_Emerald looked down, pensive yet smiling. "Someone... told me something similar, yes."_

_A sip of his coffee and a conspiratorial grin was his answer._

She was brought out of her memories when another twinge reminded her of why she was in the bathroom in the first place; she needed to hurry and finish up if she was going to be the one to make breakfast this morning.

No _way_ was Blake beating her to it today.


End file.
